Hey There Little Red Riding Hood, You Sure are Looking Good
by Kodelaine
Summary: Katarina is off to go see her grandma one day, but a pale, red-eyes man stops her dead in her tracks, and leaves a few tracks of his own on her. Prumano with Fem! Romano, songfic based off of Little Red Riding Hood, warnings for Noncon, a little bit of blood, and Prussia getting kicked in the nuts.


I've always loved making parodies of Fairy Tales, and I thought this up one day. Songfic, based off of Little Red Riding Hood by Sam Sham and the Pharaohs. Katarina is Romano, and Isabelle is Spain.  
**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**

* * *

_Every_ weekend it was like this. She would get up, brush her hair, put on her clothes and cape, and grab her basket. But one thing was always off, the feeling that someone was watching her from the woods. No one else lived around here, so who was out there? The dark haired girl sighed, tying her hair up, like she usually wore it, and took one more glance out the window before exiting her small cottage.

It was a quaint little house, built in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by woodlands. She would always see deer and animals walking around in her front yard, but what she could never put her finger on was _why_ she felt like she was being watched. She shrugged it off again and again, ignoring it and closing the curtains as soon as the sun set.

Today the girl was going to visit her grandma, Isabelle, since she had baked some fresh cookies to take to her. She sighed, stretching an looking around outside, locking her front door and trotting off the gravel path and into the woods that led to Isabelle's house. She wrapped her cloak around herself, shivering in the cool morning air, wicker basket held close to her chest. "C-come on Katarina, suck it up you're fine, it's not that cold..." She told herself, continuing to walk down the woodland path.

Katarina stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a branch snap behind her, quickly turning around to see if something had followed her. She shivered again, shaking her head and turning back and continuing to walk. She didn't get very far as she bumped into _something_, falling down to the ground with a startled yelp. She glanced up, eyes widening and face flushing slightly as she saw a pale man standing over her. He had silvery white hair, red eyes, and... _Dog ears_?

She stared up at him in awe, mouth hanging slightly agape. "W-who the Hell are you?" The woman finally muttered out, mustering up an angry glare at the strange man. He smiled, leaning down and smirking at her, revealing long, shining canines. "The name's Gilbert, little lady, and you must be Katarina, correct?" He purred, leaning closer to her face, a fluffy, white tail wagging behind him. She paled slightly, scooting away and snarling at him. "H-how the _Hell_ did you know my name? Who are you, w-why are you following me through the woods?"

He smiled, rolling his eyes and quickly positioning himself over her, pinning her hands above her head. "Does it really matter? All you need to know is my name, which you'll be screaming out in pure_ ecstasy_ in a moment." Gilbert growled softly, his tone a bit deeper, dripping with lust as he stared down into the trembling woman's olive eyes. She stared up at him in shock, heat rising to her face as she struggled under his strong body, whimpering. "F-fucking let me go, mutt!" Katarina threatened, attempting to kick at him, only to have him press his groin against hers, holding her down.

"Stop struggling, it''ll make it easier on you." The albino man purred, leaning down to press a gently kiss to the girls forehead. "N-no! L-leave me alone! M-my grandma's a hunter, she'll _kill_ you if you do anything to me!" Katarina whined, trying to wriggle from the odd mans grasp. What? It was true, her grandma was _very_ overprotective, and wouldn't hesitate to attack someone who hurt her poor little grandchild, even _if_ he happened to be an odd, red-eyed-wolf-man.

He laughed, snorting and smiling down at her, baring his teeth slightly. "Oh _please_, i've seen your granny, dear, and she's no match for the awesome me!" He boasted triumphantly, tail wagging back in forth. She whimpered, yelping as he held her wrists together with one of his hands, other one trailing down to squeeze her breast, his eyebrows raising up and a smile across his pale face. "Nice twins, Kat." He purred, tugging down her blouse. Katarina yelped, struggling frantically to free herself from his grip.

"P-please don't touch me, i-i'm a virgin, please!" She begged, tears running down her cheeks. He snorted, licking his lips as he took in the sight of her pert, slightly tanned breasts. "Tch, i've _seen_ touching yourself in the early hours of the morning, I know you can take it, and I know how wet you can get... _And maybe already are?_" Gilbert mused, taking a nipple between two of his fingers, rubbing and rolling it back and forth. The girl let out a soft gasp, mewling and looking away. "S-so _you've_ been watching me?" She asked shakily, embarrassed that someone had been watching her please herself, I mean really, it was called _private_ time for a reason!

"Every day, my little minx..." He growled against her, his erection straining against his trousers as he ground himself against her, leaning down and taking one of her pink nipples into his mouth, the brown haired girl letting out a sharp gasp, bucking her hips against his. "O-oh God p-please stop, G-Gilbert..." Katarina whined out, eyes wide. "It doesn't look like you want me to stop, Kitty Kat." He teased, letting go of her wrists and reaching down, cupping her canting and rubbing her pants. She grabbed onto the pale creatures shirt, tugging it and moaning as he began rubbing her.

"G-God don't touch me _there!_" She yelped as he slipped his hand up her skirt, rubbing her through her panties, letting out a shaky breath as her scent filled his nose. "Mmmm, not taking no for an answer." He grumbled, raising his other hand up to her pale lips, staring into her eyes lustily. "_Suck._" Gilbert commanded, still rubbing her outer folds through her underwear. She shook her head, whimpering and looking away. "N-no!" She hissed, trying to push him off with no avail. "I _wasn't_ asking." He said sternly, staring down into her eyes. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes tightly and letting him press his long, pale fingers into her mouth, groaning.

"Good girl." He purred, still rubbing and grinding against her. Katarina let out a growl, biting down on his fingers, the man groaning in pain, ears going flat against his head. "F-fuck, woman." He hissed, glaring down at her. "D-don't talk to me like i'm some kind of _pet-_" The woman was cut off as his lips pressed against hers forcefully, wet fingers going down as he tore her panties aside, growling as he immediately shoved two fingers into her sex with a low groan. "Don't toy with me, _woman._" Gilbert snarled into her ear, biting it and beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Katarina yelped, whimpering and throwing her head back as he began finger fucking her, the girl snarling again and moving her leg between his, lifting her knee up and hitting the pale man square in the crotch, said man quickly rolling off of her, groaning. "F-fucking _shit._" He muttered as she quickly got up, running back down the path, heart racing and face red. She screamed as something suddenly grabbed her, whipping her around and pressed her against a tree. "For fucks _sake_ Red, you're _asking_ to get hurt, aren't you?" The Albino hissed into her ear angrily, the woman under him shaking and groaning against the trunk of the tree.

"_P-please_ don't kill me I don't want to d-die..." She muttered out, tears running down her pale cheeks. He rolled his eyes, pressing the hard bulge in his pants against her ass, grinding against her. "Now why would I do that? I can't fuck someone if they're dead, it's no fun if they're not screaming out your name." He growled into her ear, nipping her neck. She shivered at his hot breath against her neck, yelping as he used his feet to spread her legs apart. "Since you seem so confident in your actions, you must _obviously_ not know the punishment..." Gilbert grumbled into her ear, chuckling darkly. "You're about to learn."

With that he aggressively yanked her panties down, turning her around so her back was pressed against the tree. She yelped, shaking her head and trying to push him away, the Albino man growling at her. He grabbed her hips, hoisting her up and pressing her against the tree, using his other hand to undo his trousers, pulling them down enough for his erection to become visible, the girls eyes widening at the girth of it. "G-Gilbert it won't fit!" She begged, still trying to push him away. Gilbert ignored her pleas, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping slit, slowly pushing the tip in. "Ngh, suck it up." He growled lowly at her, snapping his hips forward and shoving himself into her tight heat with one thrust.

The girl immediately screamed out, the albino mans ears going back as he groaned, tail still wagging back and forth. Tears streamed down Katarina's cheeks as she clung to his shirt, sobbing softly into his chest. "P-please pull out it _hurts..!_" She whined out, shuddering as a bit of blood ran down her inner thigh. He grunted, pulling back and staying there for a few minutes until she had stopped crying. "You done blubbering yet, Red?" He asked impatiently, groaning as his member twitched inside of her. "Y-yes, p-please be gentle." She asked softly, face still buried in his chest. "No promises." Gilbert muttered as he slowly pushed in before drawing back, letting out a low groan.

She groaned softly, the stinging pain from earlier _still_ there, but not as strong, something _else_ taking its place. He continued going as slowly as he could manage, but eventually gave up, the younger woman wrapping her legs around him, trying to hold herself up, her quivering legs too weak to keep her standing any longer as he continued thrusting in and out of her, the woman's yelps and gasps spurring the wolf-man on further as he gyrated and slapped his hips against hers, pounding into her g-spot with each merciless thrust into her sex. "G-Gilbert i'm cl-close!" Katarina yelped out, hugging the albino tightly.

"F-fuck you're such a tight little bitch..!" He muttered out, thrusting into her roughly and quickly, hitting her sweet spot with precision every time and after a few minutes he let out a snarl as he finally came, the dark haired girl also reaching completion in the heat of the moment, arching her back and letting his name slip across her lips in the form of a sweet moan, the silver haired man panting as they slowly slid down to the ground. "W-why did you do this to me?" She finally asked, staring up at him, a confused and hurt expression on her face.

"You're just_ too tempting_, little Red..." He said, pulling himself from her and standing up, zipping his pants and turning to walk away. She nodded slowly, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at the ground, shivering and wrapping her cloak around herself. She jumped as a basket was dropped in front of her, looking up to see Gilbert. "Look, kid... I'm going to lead you to grannies, no ifs ands or buts, now stand up." He said, staring down at her. She hesitantly did so, wincing slightly. "T-thanks I guess, dog-boy..." She muttered out, frowning and looking away. He chuckled, leading her off into the woods.


End file.
